Storm- A Pokemon Fan Fiction
by PotatoChipCrisps
Summary: My first fan fic! In the Hoenn region, our protagonist, Kenji, is on his way back to his house on a stormy afternoon when a fateful encounter occurs and helps a trapped Kirlia escape. Why was the Kirlia in a forest that wasn't its habitat? What was the reason for it being there? Will Kenji be able to gain its trust?
1. Chapter 1- Storm

August 5, 2005 -4pm

I was walking back to my cabin near Log Bay Forest. The rain was heavy and the air was too damn thick to breath in. I wasn't in a good mood after a man tried to arrest me with a candy cane earlier today. He thought it was a crime to toss a coin in a fountain.

Along the muddy path to my Cabin, I heard a loud strike of Thunder, and the air around me froze for a split second, the air flashing violently. A tree nearby was struck by lightening and fell with a heavy crash. There was a loud scream following the crash. I panicked, thinking, "What the hell"?

I rushed towards the source of the painful cries, to find a Kirlia caught on the roots of the tree that was struck by lightening.

"Holy crap!" I gasped, several roots had pierced through its ankle. Fire was slowly spreading towards the Kirlia. Before attempting to get the roots out, I tried calming it down.

"It's okay, I'm gonna help you," I said, terrified. The fire was growing closer.

"Now, I'm gonna see if I can pull you out okay"? The Pokemon didn't respond at first. It seemed scared, but slightly nodded its head for approval.

Gently, I grasped its foot and leg to closely examine the wounds. The roots were in pretty deep, it would definitely feel excruciating pain if I attempted to move it. Damn, I thought. Kirlia looked more frightened about the situation.

"Okay, everything is going to be fine," I stated," But, if I try to move your ankle, your are going to feel too much pain and will pass out. Do you know how to Teleport"? Kirlia whimpered, but nodded a yes. The fire was an arm-stretch away from me, blazing with intense heat.

"Good, now if you Teleport now, you won't be able to survive in the forest with your current condition. I have a cabin nearby where I can help heal you. It's next to the lake on the riverside." The fire was flailing next to my arm. I moved my body against the fire to give the Kirlia some time to escape. My blue jacket started to burn a hole on the center. Kirlia started glowing, then flickered away into the thick air.

August 6, 2005 11am

Kirlia was able to make it back to my cabin yesterday. The plan had worked, and by it Teleporting, the roots were no longer dug into its ankle. However, it was still bleeding. I tore a piece of my black T-Shirt off and smothered the wounds to stop the bleeding. I ran to my bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet. I was able to heal it, but even a Hyper Potion couldn't restore it complete;y. I changed its bandages with some clean-unused ones last night in hopes of it preventing any infections. Kirlia passed out from exhaustion, but was in a healthier condition.

I just made some eggs and baked potatoes for brunch- a Hoenn home favorite. The scent of food had woken Kirlia up. It wiped its eye and yawned in a cute and elegant fashion. It sat itself up from the futon couch, then winced from the wounds.

"Careful now," I said," You might be better than you were yesterday, but that ankle won't be able to get you anywhere for a few days".

_**Thank you for your kindness**_, a voice in my head answered. It was a teen female voice. I panicked for a few seconds, forgetting that Kirlia is a Psychic-Type Pokemon.

"You're...uh... welcome. Now why don't we eat something to regain our strength?" I cheerfully replied.

Kirlia let out a joyful cry. I set the food on the wooden table while I gently carried Kirlia to her seat.

It seemed to know hot to use silverware, so it must've had an Owner or a Trainer at one point...

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...


	2. Chapter 2- Remember

**Chapter 2**

August 6, 2005 -12pm

We had just finished our brunch and the Kirlia seemed to be satisfied. I checked its wounds again and it was nearly healed! All that was left were pale green scars.

"Look! You are almost completely healed!" I exclaimed.

"It seems as though you have some sort of healing power".

_**You have been very kind to me, yet you do not know me. Why do you show kindness to a Pokemon?**_

Kirlia asked. I was shocked at first from this question. I pondered at the question, thinking about how I have always wanted a Pokemon as a companion as a child. I also thought that it was the right decision at the time and would have been cruel to ignore the cries of help.

_**I see, so some humans do have feelings towards Pokemon.**_

"Wha-? How did you?" I said, sitting there dumbstruck that she knew what I was thinking.

_**I'm Telepathic, so I can read your mind, **_she said in a playful manner, which seemed to be a good sign.

August 8, 2005 -2:30pm

Kirlia was completely healed now. She still had the light colored scars, but they weren't very obvious. It was a couple hours since we ate and all she would do is stand by the window, looking outside the window. I asked if she would like to go on a walk. She stood there, still gazing through the window. Kirlia turned to face me then gave a slight nod with a smile. I went to grab my jacket, when I remembered that it was burnt from the storm. _Wouldn't do me much good now I guess,_ I thought. I walked back to the front door, Kirlia eager to get some fresh air.

The path was dry now, so it was safer to walk through. The air wasn't dense anymore and was filled with Pine Tree scent.

"So... Kirlia, did you used to have a Trainer?" I asked. She stopped walking, almost as if a Minun had Paralyzed her. _Crap, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask... She hardly knows me..._ I thought.

_** No, it's fine. To answer your question, yes I did have a Trainer. She was a Pokemon Coordinator, a very talented one. All of my companions as well as me admired her. I had been with her since I was a Ralts. We were in Slateport City's Contest. My Trainer was excited because it was her final Contest before going to Lilycove for the Final Contest. Sadly, our team came in 2nd place, so we were not able to go to the Finals. It was my fault that we lost. She was so upset and felt embarrassed as a Coordinator, so she took me to Route 103, into this forest. She had my companions attack me until I couldn't move. I was tied up to a tree, with no friends, no home, no companion. **_

_** It was late when I came back to my senses, so I found a sharp rock and I cut through the rope. I kept wandering through these woods lost, tired, and hungry. I was collecting some berries, that was around the time the storm got worse and you found me.**_

I felt terrible for her, having an over-ego Trainer abandon her because of one loss. She seemed a somewhat upset after her story. We walked back home and had some hot tea. The tea helped calm her down and relax.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


End file.
